Chasseur
by MortalFlower
Summary: Le monde a changé. Les vampires se sont révélés au grand jour. Comment survivre au plus grand chasseur de l'Homme alors qu'ils sont présents partout. Car ils n'ont plus rien d'humain, n'est-ce pas. N'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors je vous propose quelque chose d'assez spécial, je l'ai écrit d'une traite aujourd'hui. Je suis me suis inspirée de la série _True Blood_ et du monde _Twilight_, mais ni les personnages ni l'univers ne sont miens. **

**Je n'ai rien écris d'autre que ce chapitre, j'attends de voir vos réactions pour savoir si ça vous plait et si je dois continuer. La suite dépend vraiment de l'accueil réservé à ce mélange assez spécial, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis. Vous pouvez me soumettre vos idées, c'est avec plaisir que je tenterai de les inclure dans l'histoire.**

**Évidemment, si suite il y aura, elle n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment, le temps que je rassemble mes/vos idées et que je les tapes, mais j'essayerai de faire au plus vite car je suis en vacances actuellement.**

**Je me suis volontairement abstenue de préciser les prénoms au début de l'histoire, essayez de deviner de qui il s'agit !**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Le vampire laissa ses yeux errer dans la salle obscure. Bien sûr, le manque de luminosité n'était aucunement un problème pour lui, sa vue de prédateur lui permettant de discerner chaque moindre détail. Même sans cela, son odorat et son ouïe extraordinaire le renseignaient sur les activités obscènes de l'homme grisonnant assis sur la banquette noire au fond de son bar avec une de ses serveuses, tout comme le déroulement de la partie de poker se jouant à l'étage, dans les quartiers privés, malgré le son assourdissant sortant des baffes et les odeurs de sueur et d'alcool saturant l'air. Comme chaque soir, son homme de main, allait tricher et remporter la partie, et comme chaque soir, aucun des autres vampires ne pourraient rien lui dire car ce dernier était sous la protection directe de leur shérif. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres fines tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec la condensation présente sur son verre de vodka.<p>

Il n'était pas connu pour être un patron ni un shérif respectueux des règles. Il aimait trop la violence, la liberté et la domination pour rentrer dans le moule du parfait petit vampire innocent depuis la révélation de leur espèce aux yeux du monde humain, après la réussite et la production industrielle du sang synthétique, le True Blood. Le Grand Conseil n'était qu'une belle bande d'hypocrites ! Les vampires étaient des chasseurs, des prédateurs, des tueurs, ils n'étaient plus humains. Ils buvaient du _sang_, nom de Dieu ! Qu'y a-t-il de moins humain que cela ?

Parfois, son rôle de shérif le lassait, il avait envie de retourner à la vie sauvage et débridée de nomade qu'il avait avant la Révélation. Mais les exigences dues à son statut n'étaient rien comparées à la satisfaction de voir tout ces vampires courber l'échine devant lui, car il était le _Shérif._ Certes, le shérif de la zone 2 de l'état de Louisiane, et Monroe n'était pas exactement la ville la plus importante de l'état, mais avec les plus de 65 000 habitants et les 15% de population vampire, il battait des records en terme de ratio vampire/humain. L'état de Louisiane était connu pour être particulièrement riche en vampires, et il ne faisait qu'entretenir cet état de fait. De plus, il avait de _très_ bonnes relations avec sa Reine Sophie-Anne Leclercq, malgré sa préférence connue pour les belles jeunes femmes. Son business fonctionnait bien – plus que bien en réalité, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre.

_Sauf quand un petit grain de sable venait bloquer son engrenage parfaitement bien huilé_, pensa-t-il en contractant fortement sa mâchoire alors que sa progéniture sifflait par-dessus le brouhaha ambiante du Monroe's Decadence.

« Ton foutu contact nous a encore refilé deux merdasses à peine capables de tenir sur leurs talons sans se pisser dessus ! »

Le vampire fixa son regard sur l'estrade où trois femmes humaines légèrement vêtues se déhanchaient, avant de siffler tout bas, sachant que sa progéniture l'entendrait : « Dans mon bureau, immédiatement. »

Il adressa un bref regard à sa barmaid, une vampire aux traits asiatiques qui haussa en retour un sourcil sarcastique. Il bu d'une traite son verre sans sourciller avant de se lever et de se glisser silencieusement à travers les tables, sentant sur lui les regards envieux et emplis de luxure le suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte menant à l'étage. Il monta rapidement les escaliers, percevant derrière lui sans se retourner sa progéniture le suivre, accompagnée de l'odeur de deux filles. S'il se fiait à la senteur qu'elles dégageaient, elles devaient être jeunes, la vingtaine peut-être. Jamais mordues mais plus vierges. Quelconques en somme. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter devant la pièce où se déroulait la partie de poker, continuant d'avancer dans le couloir sombre jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte en bois d'ébène, qu'il ouvrit en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Il rentra dans son bureau, une grande pièce aux teintes foncées, avec un grand bureau, plusieurs étagères, un fauteuil et deux chaises. Fonctionnelle, mais sans aucun confort pour les visiteurs. Idéale pour montrer qui détenait le pouvoir. Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir, sortant un cigare qu'il alluma tandis que sa progéniture entrait en coup de vent avec les deux filles. Il entendit son homme de main se lever dans la pièce d'à côté, congédiant ses invités avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le shérif prit une longue bouffée de son cigare, et à ce moment-là seulement, leva les yeux sur les autres occupants de la pièce.

«Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » murmura-t-il de sa voix basse et grave.

La femelle vampire était étendue sur le canapé, tandis que les deux humaines se tenaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, dos au mur, comme si cela les sauverait d'une quelconque manière de voir où les vampires se situaient. Il faudrait moins d'une seconde pour que son homme de main, discret et immobile devant la porte, leur rompt le cou sur un simple signe de tête de sa part. Il détailla de haut en bas les deux filles, évaluant la marchandise. Elles n'étaient pas vilaines à regarder, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, avec des formes là où il fallait, mais elles dégageaient une odeur si forte de peur et de terreur que le shérif comprit immédiatement le problème.

« Elles disent qu'elles ne savaient pas quel était le type de job en réalité » cracha la femme vampire. « Apparemment, ton contact leur a seulement dit qu'elles bosseraient dans un bar. Quand j'ai tenté de boire au cou de la brune pour tester la qualité, elle s'est mise à ruer et l'autre conne de blonde à hurler tellement fort que j'ai cru que mes tympans allaient sauter ».

« Voyons, tu sais pertinemment que rien de peut réellement te blesser mon cœur » susurra son créateur en continuant de tirer sur son cigare.

« On … On ne savait pas qu'il y aurait des … des _vampires _! » couina la blonde, complètement terrorisée.

Le shérif se redressa si rapidement qu'elle sursauta en le voyant apparaître à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle, alors que le temps d'un clignement de yeux auparavant, il était assis avec nonchalance sur son fauteuil. Il recracha sa fumée sur son visage avant de lui demander :

« Comment t'appelle-tu, petite fille ?

- J'ai 23 ans, je ne suis pas une _petite fille_ ! s'indigna la blonde, oubliant momentanément sa peur.

Le vampire plissa les yeux, avant de tirer encore sur son cigare, sa progéniture ricanant au loin. « Etant donné que j'ai plus de 400 ans d'existence sur cette planète, je te considère comme une petite fille, tu comprends ? Imagine combien d'année j'ai passé sur les autres planètes ... »

La blonde écarquilla ses yeux, imaginant Dieu sait quoi.

Le vampire retourna s'asseoir à vitesse humaine à son bureau. Les humains étaient tellement manipulables, on pouvait leur faire croire n'importe quoi tant leurs connaissances étaient faibles voire inexistante sur les vampires. Enfin, à part la Communauté du Soleil, mais cela était un autre problème.

« Donc, ton nom » reprit-t-il.

- Je, je suis Jessica, murmura la jeune fille.

- Et ta charmante amie ?

- Elle s'appelle Lauren.

La-dite Lauren sembla reprendre un peu d'assurance puisqu'elle lança un regard dédaigneux dans sa direction. Le vampire se contenta de découvrir ses dents dans un sourire malsain, faisant apparaître ses crocs brillants sous la lumière crue de l'ampoule nue. La brune frissonna et baissa le regard.

« Bien, ainsi vous avez été mises en contact avec mon établissement, pensant bêtement que vous feriez un simple boulot de serveuse, dans une des villes de Louisiane avec le plus fort taux de vampirisme, repris lentement le shérif, d'une voix froide et dure. Et bien sûr, sans vous douter une seule seconde que vous ne seriez jamais mordues ?

- On … On voulait juste avoir un peu de fric, supplia Jessica.

- On dirait que vous êtes tombées dans l'antre du diable », susurra le vampire avec une douceur terrifiante.

Il finit son cigare et fit signe à sa progéniture. Celle-ci se leva avec un rictus ne présageant rien de bon. « Bienvenue en Enfer mesdemoiselles » ricana le shérif tandis que la femme sortait de force les deux filles complètement terrorisées.

Bientôt, des hurlements retentirent dans l'étage insonorisé, et tout aussi rapidement ils cessèrent. Sa progéniture était toujours rapide et efficace lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire disparaître les problèmes. Pour ce qui était de se nourrir, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le shérif sentit ses yeux noircir sous l'effet de la soif qui le traversa en imaginant une gorge blanche, tendue devant lui. Il grogna légèrement et regarda l'heure. 23H12, le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant des heures.

« Appelle Carl et Diego, une petite visite s'impose chez notre jeune fournisseur », ordonna le shérif à son homme de main toujours silencieux avec un rictus mauvais au lèvres.

...

- Un burger/frites et un chile con carne pour la table 7 s'il te plaît, demanda Bella à Colin, le cuisinier de _La Familiale_, petit restaurent de la ville de Monroe.

Elle y travaillait depuis deux ans en tant que serveuse maintenant, continuant en parallèle ses études à l'université locale, dans le but de travailler dans le musée du Nord-Louisiana Children's. Pour certains, ses aspirations étaient modestes, mais c'était ce qui la satisfaisait et elle se fichait depuis bien longtemps de l'avis des gens. Dans le quartier populaire de Dewth, tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de sa famille. Son père, Charlie Swan, shérif récemment à la retraite, avait été abandonné par sa femme Renée pour un quelconque joueur de base-ball plus jeune qu'elle quelques années seulement après leur mariage, laissant derrière elle deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon. Après une longue phase de déni puis de colère, Charlie avait finalement accepté le départ de sa femme, et avait pris soin de ses enfants du mieux qu'il pu. Bella pensait souvent que ce qu'il avait traversé pouvait s'apparenter à un deuil avec les cinq fameuses étapes. Il n'empêche que Bella ne supportait plus les racontars et les murmures qui l'accompagnaient chaque fois qu'elle entrait ou sortait de chez elle. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre un petit studio lors que son entrée à la faculté pour y vivre loin de la masse grouillante de Dewth, malgré le regard de chiot perdu de son père. Elle avait pendant des années assumé son rôle de grande sœur additionné au rôle de maîtresse de maison, elle voulait vivre sa vie à présent. Que diable, elle avait à présent 21 ans, elle devait bien prendre son indépendance un jour ou l'autre, contrairement à son frère, toujours pendu aux basques de son père. Elle lui rendait visite deux à trois fois par semaine, prenant le vieux tramway de Monroe pour se rendre dans le quartier de son enfance. Son père vivait des modestes économies, mais il était incapable de cuisine quoi que ce soit. Elle lui préparait alors de quoi se nourrir jusqu'à sa prochaine visite. Quand à son frère cadet, elle le voyait presque tout les jours, puisqu'il travaillait dans le même restaurent qu'elle, du moins quand il daignait venir. Un jour ou l'autre, leur patron Tommy allait le renvoyer ! Bella haussa les épaules, son frère devait assumer ses erreurs, elle l'avait assez materné. Il avait toujours été plus fragile qu'elle, à pleurer certains soirs après une mère qui ne reviendrait jamais. Bella le berçait alors jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Cependant, à presque 20 ans, il devait apprendre à se prendre en charge.

- La table 11 attend toujours ses plats ! Siffla une splendide blonde en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite Rosalie, pas la peine de grogner … se reprit Bella en attrapant dans chaque mains les plats en question.

Son amie haussa un sourcil parfaitement bien dessiné avant de tourner les talons pour servir une table plus loin. Bella la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire, le balancement des hanches parfaitement bien maîtrisé de la belle blonde faisant comme à l'accoutumée plusieurs dégâts cardiaques auprès de la gente masculine. Rosalie était une superbe femme, consciente de ses atouts et au caractère volcanique mais déjà envoûtée par son petit-ami Emmett, un monstre de muscle au cœur tendre. Autant dire que les hommes s'y prenaient à deux fois avant d'oser aborder la jeune femme.

Bella se savait mignonne mais se considérait somme toute assez commune. Chevelure brune, yeux bruns, teint clair, silhouette fine et petite, cela lui convenait car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup attirer l'attention sur elle. Alors oui, sa vie lui convenait telle qu'elle était.

...

Après plusieurs heures de service, le restaurent _La Familiale_ n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes en ce jeudi soir. Bella n'avait plus qu'une quarantaine de minutes à tenir avant de rentrer chez elle pour s'enfouir sous ses couvertures bien au chaud. L'hiver n'était pas particulièrement rude en Louisiane, mais elle était particulièrement frileuse. Quoi qu'il en soit, le restaurent se vidait petit à petit de ses clients Rosalie avait fini son service une heure auparavant son frère était finalement venu travailler mais il était sorti prendre sa pause dehors pour fumer une cigarette. Il n'y avait plus que deux autres employés en plus de Tommy. Autant dire que cela avait été une soirée plutôt tranquille. Comme les seuls clients restant étaient soient accoudés au bar soit déjà servis, Bella en profita pour sortir les poubelles dehors, espérant prendre de l'avance afin de finir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle passa par la porte de service donnant sur l'arrière-cour du restaurent, portant deux sacs lourds et descendit les petites marches menant à l'extérieur. De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche et un frisson lui parcouru le corps, car malgré les 11°C, elle n'était vêtue que d'un tee-shirt blanc, d'un short noir et de son tablier portant le logo du restaurent. Elle se dirigea tout de même vers la benne à ordure, y jeta les deux sacs et s'apprêta à retourner à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit suspect, comme une sorte de grognement. L'ampoule extérieure n'éclairait pas assez pour voir l'intégralité de la cour mais il lui sembla voir dans un recoin qui donnait sur une ruelle sombre des ombres en mouvement. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son frère, elle demanda :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Plus aucun mouvement n'était visible. Elle hésita quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre : devait-elle s'approcher ou partir ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider qu'une ombre fonça sur elle. Surprise et apeurée, elle tente de crier mais la personne la plaqua contre un mur, lui coupant efficacement le souffle et bâillonnant sa bouche pour plus de sûreté. _Pour éviter de crier et d'ameuter les gens_, pensa Bella en grimaçant de douleur. L'inconnu ne s'y était pas pris en douceur.

Un souffle froid se balada sur son visage et une voix féminine la menaça : « Si tu cries ou prononce un seul mot, je t'arrache la langue, compris ? »

L'obscurité était trop forte pour pouvoir discerner les traits de son assaillantes. La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, tremblante de peur. Elle n'avait aucun doute que la menace serait mise à exécution si elle tentait la moindre tentative de fuite. _Je n'ai aucune chance de fuir de tout manière_, songea-t-elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait affaire à des vampires. D'habitude, ils ne traînaient pas vraiment dans ce coin de la ville, mais s'ils étaient là, ça n'allait certainement pas bien se finir pour elle. Malgré l'interdiction de mordre des humains contre leur gré ou de les tuer, les vampires de Monroe étaient bien plus sauvages que leurs congénères des autres zones.

La vampire s'éloigna et Bella pu enfin respirer normalement. A ce moment-là, la lune qui était auparavant cachée par les nuages les éclaira et la brune se rendit enfin compte dans qu'elle pétrin elle était.

Une magnifique mais néanmoins terrifiante vampire à la crinière rousse lui faisait face, tandis que sur son côté droit, son frère était maintenu plaqué au mur par deux grands gaillards. Deux autres hommes lui faisaient face, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que tout ce petit monde était de nature vampirique. La scène ressemblait fortement à un règlement de compte.

- Edward ? Murmura Bella, à la fois choquée et inquiète, oubliant totalement la menace de la rouquine et l'attention des cinq vampires fixée sur elle.

Son frère paraissait désespéré de la voir là, il commença à ruer contre ses assaillants :

- Laissez ma sœur en dehors de ça, elle n'a rien avoir, grogna-t-il.

Avant même que la rousse ne puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, un des deux vampires qui faisait face à son frère s'avança vers elle, et Bella pu enfin détailler les traits de son visage. La première chose qui la choqua, furent les traits incroyablement beaux mais durs du vampire. Il était blond, portant les cheveux assez longs pour pouvoir en faire une queue de cheval lâche. Il était grand et semblait taillé dans la pierre. Il possédant des yeux d'un pourpre profond, comme la plupart des vampires, mais bordés de noir, indiquant la faim du prédateur. Un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres fines. Bella frissonna sous le regard intense du vampire, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il huma l'air, semblant apprécier son odeur.

_Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir_, semblait scander son esprit glacé d'effroi.

- James, grogna la vampire.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Demande pour la seconde fois de la soirée le shérif, ignorant totalement sa progéniture.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite ne dépend que de vous je vous rappelle !<strong>

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**


	2. Chasseur - Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de _Chasseur_, deux semaines après le premier. Je compte (espère !) conserver ce rythme de publication.**

**J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews (reviewers anonymes : IsisMonAmour, GirlyBabe, Ann74 et Guest : merci pour vos petits mots !)**

**Désolée pour les potentielles fautes d'orthographe/de frappe.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Dans le chapitre précédent**

Bella frissonna sous le regard intense du vampire, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il huma l'air, semblant apprécier son odeur.

_Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir_, semblait scander son esprit glacé d'effroi.

- James, grogna la vampire.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Demande pour la seconde fois de la soirée le shérif, ignorant totalement sa progéniture.

…

…

…

…

Bella gardait les yeux fermés, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Après tout, cela n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Son frère faisait parfois – même si le terme souvent s'approchait plus de la réalité – des bêtises, mais de la à fréquenter des vampires, il y avait un fossé tout de même. Tout cela n'était qu'un malheureux malentendu, voilà tout. Il suffisait simplement de convaincre calmement les prédateurs qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne, et tout le monde rentrerait bien sagement chez soi. Un souffle glacé près de son cou la sortit de ses divagations, et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son regard se fichant directement dans les pupilles à présent totalement noires et dilatées du vampire blond. Tout son être transpirait la convoitise, la faim dévorante et le danger. Un instinct qui venait du plus profond de son être fit sonner une sonnette d'alarme dans le corps de la jeune serveuse. La situation était plus que critique : son frère était menacé et maintenu au mur par deux armoires à glace tandis qu'elle-même allait devenir le plat principal d'un suceur de sang assoiffé si on en croyait la posture du vampire qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait aucune chance, et elle le savait pertinemment.

- Il me semble t'avoir posé une question, Sucre d'Orge, reprit le vampire avec une voix doucereuse, en totale contradiction avec son attitude de prédateur prêt à l'attaque.

Ce comportement inquiétât d'autant plus Bella : l'homme faisait preuve d'une certaine retenue, preuve que l'issue fatale serait inéluctable. Ce fut Edward qui lui répondit, la jeune fille à présent trop effrayée pour prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

- C'est ma sœur, espèce de cinglé ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle, ou sinon …, commença-t-il avec rage malgré sa position de faiblesse.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce que toi, l'humain, tu pourrais faire contre moi, se moqua James sans quitter une seule seconde du regard sa proie toujours figée. Il ne me semble pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Ce serait plutôt à moi de réclamer les 50.000 dollars que tu m'as emprunté.

La proximité avec le prédateur surnaturel mettait Bella plus que mal à l'aise. Cependant, la dernière phrase du blond sembla la ramener quelque peu à la réalité. Elle décrocha difficilement son regard de lui et se tourna vers son frère, la surprise et l'incompréhension marquant ses traits.

- 50.000 dollars ? Chuchota-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Pourquoi diable avais-tu besoin d'une somme pareille ?

Son frère n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, la honte le submergeant.

- James, non pas que cette petite réunion de famille m'emmerde, mais si en faite, interrompit la rousse, de plus en plus irritée.

- Voyons, Vicky, ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie, se moqua James, s'écartant finalement de Bella, qui pu enfin reprendre quelque peu contenance. Regarde-moi ces deux petits humains perdus et effrayés. Ne savoures-tu pas l'odeur âcre de la peur ?

Un éclat mauvais, presque malsain brillait dans les prunelles du shérif. Tout ceci n'était pour lui qu'un énième jeu, peut-être pour distraire sa longue et sombre éternité. A ce moment, il incarnait réellement un vampire, on ne pouvait le prendre pour un humain lambda.

La femelle se contenta de rouler des yeux, et détourna le regard, démontrant ainsi son ennui et son indifférence totale pour la scène qui se déroulait dans la ruelle.

- Ainsi, l'humaine est ta sœur ? dit James

Edward hocha sèchement la tête.

- Elle sent incroyablement bon, murmura-t-il. Peu importe, se reprit James. Son regard de prédateur passait de l'un à l'autre, comme un bête prête à bondir sur sa proie. Je me dois d'expliquer la situation à ta frangine, histoire qu'elle y voit plus clair.

- Ne t'avise pas de … commença Edward.

Un cri de douleur déchira l'air électrique qui régnait dans la ruelle, bientôt suivit d'un deuxième, plus aigu.

Le vampire blond venait de broyer la main d'Edward, et Bella avait tenté de le rejoindre, inquiète pour lui, mais un regard glacé du shérif la maintint en place, tremblante.

- Maintenant, tu te la fermes, compris ? Tonna ce dernier, à présent clairement en colère. Si tu veux pas que suce le sang à ta frangine, évite de me mettre plus en rogne que je ne le suis déjà.

Edward le fixa quelques secondes, le regard brillant de larmes de douleur et de rage, avant de baisser la tête. Il abdiquait.

- Bien, à présent je peux conter mon histoire, déclara avec un sadisme dans la voix le prédateur. Notre cher Edward ici présent m'a emprunté de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent il y a presque 8 mois. Tout ça pour aller le dépenser au jeu dans un casino _qui m'appartient_, en plus. Ironique non ? Il voulait tenter sa chance, paraît-il.

James s'arrêta, savourant la déception envers son frère lisible sur le visage de Bella.

- Pas tout évidemment ! Quand il a comprit que tout ses placements étaient mauvais, vraiment mauvais, il a acheté avec le peu qu'il lui restait de la Red qu'il s'est mis à dealer dans le quartier de Cartwing. Mais évidemment, dans un quartier aussi mal famé habité par des pouilleux plus pauvres que lui, tu te doutes bien Sucre d'Orge qu'il n'a pas pu en tirer un gros bénéfice. Jusque là, Laurent, tout est correct ?

Bella était complètement atterrée par ces révélations. Elle ne doutait pas que le vampire blond lui disait la vérité, cela ne lui servirait aucunement de lui mentir, à elle la pauvre et pathétique humaine. Comment son petit frère âgé de seulement 19 ans avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Leur père était shérif ! Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir qu'il avait des problèmes ? Elle avait pourtant tenté d'être une grande sœur attentive et à l'écoute. De la Red, bonté divine ! Cette saloperie de sang de vampire mélangée à de la coke faisait des ravages sur le cerveau de ses victimes, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais c'était très nocif. Son trafic était bien entendu interdit et très surveillé par les forces de l'ordre à cause de ses dommages irréversibles. Le grand noir au dreadlock jusque là silencieux lui répondit :

- Oui Shérif.

Sa voix était grave et basse, faite pour endormir votre méfiance.

- Et voilà que Swan atteint une dette de 50.000 dollars, continua le blond. Ce qui n'est pas rien, pour un petit délinquant comme lui. A ce moment-là, je lui propose un deal. Je suis en manque de serveuses pour mon bar, des Mordues pour être exact. Les deux dernières ont, comment dire … Trop plu à mes clients, susurra-t-il sous le regard dégoûté de Bella.

Les Mordus étaient des gens qui aimaient, non qui adoraient se faire mordre par des vampires, au point d'en devenir dingues, au sens propre. Bella ne comprenait pas ces gens-là. Comment pouvaient-ils apprécier une morsure de vampires, comment pouvaient-ils supporter la douleur engendrée, comment pouvaient-ils regarder dans une glace les deux petits trous significatifs dans leur cou et en redemander, encore et encore ? Ils devenaient des poches de sang vivants, ni plus ni moins.

- Donc, gentiment je lui laisse le choix, continua James, indifférent face à la scène. Soit il me rend les 50.000 dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, soit il me trouve de nouvelles serveuses prêtes à se laisser faire de jolis suçons sanglants, soit il sert lui-même de garde-manger à mes clients. Je te laisse imaginer quelle solution il a choisi, il faut croire qu'il tenait trop à son teint d'albâtre …

- Non … Non, vous mentez ! Murmura Bella, dépassée par les événements, dans le déni total.

Étrangement, elle ne doutait pas de la véracité des propos du vampire en face d'elle, mais elle ne n'arrivait pas à assimiler que _son_ frère, _sa chair et son sang_, avait pu commettre des actes aussi ignobles. L'espace d'un instant, il lui paru mille fois plus monstrueux que la bête avide de sang qui débitait les faits sans aucune émotion si ce n'est un certain voyeurisme malsain.

- Mais tu sais bien que je ne mens pas, mon petit Sucre d'Orge, roucoula-t-il. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a ramené deux ou trois filles à peine potables sur les onze au total, les autres ne savaient même pas qu'elles allaient bosser pour un vampire. Pas n'importe quel vampire, mais le _Shérif_ de la zone 2. Comme si vous, les humains, vous compreniez quelque chose à la hiérarchique vampirique. Enfin, reprit James impatient, ce soir était la goutte de sang qui a fait déborder le vase ! J'exige maintenant réparation, je pense avoir suffisamment attendu, et la patience n'est pas une vertu propre à notre espèce.

- Quel … Quel type de réparation réclamez-vous ? Bégaya Bella, un mauvais pressentiment s'emparant d'elle.

Le Shérif plissa des yeux, comme si la donne avait changé. En bien ou en mal, elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle se doutait que cela pencherait plutôt en leur défaveur.

- Et bien, il me faut les 50.000 dollars _plus_ les intérêts. Qui sont normalement de 8%, mais tu sais quoi Eddy ? Ricana le vampire blond en tournant rapidement la tête vers Edward avant de rediriger son regard sur Bella. Ils viennent de grimper à 15% pour la perte de temps que tu m'as causé.

- On a un délai de combien de jours ? Demanda la jeune fille désespérée.

Elle commençait déjà à réfléchir à comment récolter une telle somme. Elle possédait un petit compte en banque, rien de bien incroyable, car l'argent provenait en grande partie de son salaire, mais elle pouvait aussi passer dans la semaine à la banque pour faire une simulation de prêt. Évidemment, il était hors de question que Charlie soit au courant de cette sale histoire, et de toute façon sa maigre retraite lui suffisait à peine à couvrir ses frais. Elle pouvait cependant demander à Rosalie de lui prêter un peu, et elle emprunterait aussi auprès de son patron Tommy, et …

Le vampire l'interrompit dans ses calculs :

- Tu as jusqu'à l'aurore, poupée.

- Quoi ?! Vous plaisantez ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rassembler une telle somme en l'espace de quelques heures …

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Sucre d'Orge. Eddy aurait dû y réfléchir avant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver si on ne paie pas dans le délai imparti ? Questionna la brune, redoutant la réponse.

- Eh bien, en début de soirée, j'aurais exigé la mise à mort immédiate de ton frangin et la saisie de tout ses biens, mais je viens de trouver une nouvelle alternative moins douloureuse pour lui qui me permettrait de récupérer la totalité de l'argent, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas avec la solution précédente.

- Et quelle est-elle ?

- Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, Sucre d'Orge ? Tu me déçois fortement ! Susurra-t-il, une lueur d'intérêt s'allumant dans ses prunelles.

_Ça sens mauvais pour moi_, pensa Bella.

- J'ai pourtant déclaré qu'il me manquait des serveuses pour mon business …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Un silence plana quelques secondes, seulement interrompu par la respiration saccadée des deux humains présents.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Bella.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Bosser pour des suceurs de sang ? Jamais de la vie ! Elle ne voulait s'approcher ni de près ni de loin de ces bêtes enragées.

- Alors, nous n'avons pas le choix, il ne me reste que la première solution, annonça théâtralement James.

Et évidemment, comme prévu, Bella se lança à la rescousse de son frère.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tuer Edward ! Son meurtre ne restera pas impuni. Nous sommes les enfants de l'ex-shérif de Monroe. Il va lancer toutes les brigades de polices à vos trousses.

- Tu en es sûr, Sucre d'Orge ? Un accident est si vite arrivé …

Bella tourna la tête vers son frère cadet. Une lueur de résignation faisait luire tristement ses pupilles brunes. Elle ancra son regard dans les orbes vertes de son frère, qui la fixait en la suppliant de refuser. Physiquement, il était très différent d'elle. Une tignasse cuivrée entre le blond vénitien et le châtain clair contre sa chevelure brune, ses yeux verts émeraude contre les siens marron, un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq contre son petit mètre soixante-cinq. Il ressemblait plus à leur mère, tandis que Bella avait beaucoup pris de leur père. Pourtant, en s'attardant plus longtemps sur leur visage, on remarquait une ressemblance dans leurs traits : le teint pâle, la délicatesse de leur nez et de leurs lèvres, les mains fines.

Il avait vraiment foiré sur ce coup. Mais c'était son petit frère, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle devait réparer les pots brisés, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- Alors j'accepte, déclara doucement la jeune fille, chaque mot au goût de cendre pesant lourdement dans sa bouche.

Elle avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tel Atlas. Elle venait ni plus ni moins de vendre son corps à un vampire sanguinaire. Pour la modique somme de 50.000 dollars. Sans les intérêts. Misère, combien de temps allait-elle devoir servir ces monstres avant d'enfin se libérer de leur joug ?

- Nous avons donc un accord, se délecta le vampire blond. Et ne tente pas d'y échapper, Sucre d'Orge, je saurais te retrouver. Je te contacterai prochainement.

- On peut enfin bouger ? Grogna Victoria. J'ai envie d'aller siroter un cou.

James fit craquer ses épaules puis ajouta :

- Nous vous quittons, Mesdames, Messieurs.

Il fit mine de tourner les talons, avant de dire, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

- Oh, mais j'oubliais : il faut toujours goûter la marchandise avant de l'acheter.

Et avant qu'aucun des humains présents n'ait le temps d 'esquisser le moindre geste, il se jeta à vitesse vampirique sur Bella, maintint sa tête dans une poigne de fer et planta sans douceur ses crocs dans la gorge crispée par la peur de l'humaine. Celle-ci se mit à hurler de douleur, tentant de se dégager des bras du vampire sans succès, tandis que son frère à côté d'elle essayait de ruer contre ses assaillants. Rien de cela ne perturba le repas du vampire, qui aspirait de longues gorgées du sang riche et chaud de Bella. Les yeux des quatre autres vampires noircirent sous l'effet de la soif et de l'odeur du sang, mais aucun ne bougea. James se retira avec effort du cou de la brune, voulant encore et encore plonger ses crocs dans la chair tendre offerte à lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, couvrant le bruit des ses sanglots de souffrance, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa bouche :

- Tu es délicieuse, _Bella_. A la prochaine fois, plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

Et l'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne.

…

…

…

…

...

L'attaque avait duré moins d'une minute. Pourtant, le sang continuait de couler du cou de Bella. Elle était encore sous le choc émotionnel et physique. C'était la première fois qu'un vampire la mordait, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginer dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres que cela ferait aussi mal. C'est comme si tout son corps brûlait, et plus particulièrement son cou qui pulsait. A chaque battement douloureux de son cœur, la souffrance se propageait plus loin dans son être. Elle était un peu dans les vapes, son esprit ayant du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité. Dès qu'il fut libre, Edward se précipita aux côtés de sa sœur :

- Bella, tu vas bien ? Le connard, il a osé te …

Une claque retentit. La jeune fille tentait de compresser sa blessure avec son autre main, et lui jeta un regard emplit de rage, de douleur et de déception.

- Non, je ne vais _pas_ bien Edward ! explosa-t-elle. J'ai appris que mon frère s'était mis dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou, est devenu dealer, a participé à des trafics inhumains, j'ai été vendue à un vampire et je me suis fait mordre par ce _foutu_ vampire ! Alors non, je répète, je vais tout sauf bien.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça. Je suis tellement désolé, Bells, dit tristement Edward.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses !

La porte de service de _La Familiale_ s'ouvrit et Tommy, le patron apparu sur le seuil, rompant la tension installée.

- Bella, Edward, c'est vous ? Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu crier.

- Non, ça va Tommy. Une simple divergence d'opinion entre les Swan.

- Bon les gars, on va pas tarder à fermer, il est presque minuit.

- On arrive, lui dit Edward.

L'homme se retira. Edward fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un mouchoir, qu'il tendit à sa sœur.

- Va dans les vestiaires te nettoyer, je finis ton service. Et je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton appart.

- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte de service du restaurent. Tu vas me protéger comme tu viens si bien de le faire ?

…

…

…

…

Effectivement, son frère la raccompagna jusque chez elle. Sur le seuil de son appartement, il tenta de la serrer dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa.

- Edward, non. Là j'ai envie de prendre un bain et de me rouler en boule dans mon lit. Je ne veux pas te parler aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Je t'appellerai quand j'irai un peu mieux.

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Elle jeta son sac et sa veste à l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et augmenta le chauffage. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine, fouilla dans les tiroirs, se servit un quart de verre de Rhum et l'avala cul-sec. Elle en avait foutrement besoin.

Prochaine étape : la salle de bain. Elle attrapa la trousse de secours très bien équipée – ce qui était normal, avec sa maladresse légendaire – et en sortit du désinfectant, une compresse stérile et un pansement. Elle détacha le mouchoir en papier de sa blessure et grimaça en sentant l'odeur métallique du sang. Elle n'avait jamais supporté la vue du sang. Elle ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix en expirant doucement.

Puis elle procéda au nettoyage de sa plaie. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les deux petits trous correspondants à la trace laissée par les canines du blonds étaient nettes, mais la peau tout autour était gonflée et rouge, tirant même sur le violet à certains endroits. Bella avait toujours été du genre facile à marquer. Après avoir appliqué un pansement, elle se déshabilla et s'immergea doucement dans le bain, en faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre sa blessure au contact de l'eau. Elle se reposa pendant presque une demi-heure, somnolant de temps à autre. Puis lorsque l'eau devint trop froide à son goût, elle effectua une rapide toilette.

Après s'être habillée chaudement, elle alla grignoter un rapide petit sandwich, histoire de ne pas tomber en anémie après sa prise de sang non consentie. A ce souvenir, elle frissonna violemment. Ce souvenir allait la hanter pendant longtemps. Elle se roula en boule dans son lit, laissant sa petite veilleuse allumée, et tomba dans un sommeil agité.

…

…

…

…

Le lendemain, elle s'éveilla vers dix heures. Elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit, et de ce fait ne s'était pas sentie d'attaque pour assister à la première session de cours de la matinée elle n'irait que l'après-midi. En se levant pour effectuer sa toilette matinale, elle eut un sursaut de frayeur en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Son visage était tiré et pâle, elle avait de grosses cernes et les yeux gonflés. Pour un peu et sa blessure serait invisible face à son allure. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de s'arranger, changea son pansement, prit un gros déjeuner et enfila une écharpe pour cacher sa blessure. Avec les températures actuelles, cela n'attirera pas l'attention. Elle prit son sac et partit à la fac.

Elle ne fut pas très attentive en cours, son manque de sommeil se faisait ressentir. Angela, une amie à elle qui suivait le même cursus qu'elle, l'avait même questionnée :

- Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air mal en point.

- Oui, c'était une dure soirée hier au travail.

- Tu devrais réduire tes heures, lui avait dit Angela, inquiète.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, elle alla visiter son père comme tous les vendredi. Elle voulait changer sa routine habituelle le moins possible. Après tout, si elle ignorait toute cette histoire, peut-être bien qu'elle serait oubliée des vampires. Son père fut ravi comme toujours de la voir, même s'il ne le montra pas. Bella était habituée à sa réserve, elle-même n'étant pas d'un naturel démonstratif. Pourtant, Charlie semblait quelque peu soucieux pour sa fille :

- Tout va bien à la fac ? Au boulot ?

- Oui, les examens approchent bientôt mais je ne suis pas inquiète.

- Pas de problèmes particuliers ? Insista-t-il.

- Non, je t'assure Papa.

Et Charlie n'en demanda pas plus. Il était un homme de peu de mots. Et puis Bella était quelqu'un d'assez buté : si elle ne désirant parler d'une chose, il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle viendrait se confier quand elle jugerait le moment opportun.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi avec lui, regardant un match de base-ball sur l'écran plat récemment acquis avec sa petite retraite, puis elle alla lui préparer de quoi le nourrir pour le reste de la semaine. C'était leur routine, et ils l'aimaient.

Alors que Bella sortait le plat du four, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claquer. Elle termina de ranger rapidement la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon d'où elle entendait les voix. Son frère discutait tranquillement avec Charlie, il leva les yeux vers elle quand il l'entendit entrer, et la salua rapidement.

- Charlie, je t'ai préparé un plat de pomme de terre pour ce soir, et de la salade pour demain, lui dit-elle en s'habillant.

- Tu pars ? Demanda son père.

- Oui, mon service commence dans une demi-heure.

- Je t'accompagne, déclara Edward.

- Tu ne travailles pas d'habitude le vendredi soir, s'étonna leur père.

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se lever à la suite de sa sœur. Ils saluèrent leur père et sortirent dans le froid mordant. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole ni pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt, ni même à l'intérieur du vieux tramway. Les rues étaient encore animées en ce début de soirée, mais Bella ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, un vampire allait lui tomber dessus, mais heureusement, le trajet se déroula sans heurt jusqu'au quartier où se situait _La Familiale_. Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurent, saluèrent Tommy au loin et entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Et dire que c'était peut-être son dernier service. Elle n'en savait rien, en faite. Et c'était cette incertitude et cette attente qui la tuait petit à petit. James avait dit qu'il allait la contacter, mais quand ? Elle ne savait rien de ce nouvel emploi, que ce soit au niveau des horaires, du salaire ou même du lieu, si ce n'est qu'elle serait constamment en danger, entourée de suceurs de sang. Elle devait dès maintenant trouver une excuse pour prendre congé de son job chez Tommy. Et Rosalie ! Mon Dieu, Rosalie saurait à la seconde même où elle la verrait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Heureusement, ce soir elle ne travaillait pas, c'était son soir de congé.

- Comment tu vas cacher ta morsure ? l'interrompit dans ses pensées Edward.

- Je vais mieux, merci de demander, cingla sa sœur, en train de se changer dans une cabine.

- Je peux regarder ? Demanda-t-il contrit.

Bella souffla de lassitude mais daigna enlever son pansement lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cabine.

- C'est presque parti, déclara Edward, sceptique.

Et c'était vrai, en se penchant sur le miroir, Bella pouvait constater que seules les deux traces des crocs subsistaient, nettes, rondes et profondes. Les gonflements et les rougeurs avaient totalement disparu. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de nouer un châle noir autour de son cou. Elle tapota ses joues pour se redonner quelques couleurs, puis sortit du vestiaire sans même saluer son frère. Si quelqu'un la questionnait sur la présence de ce foulard, elle prétexterait un coup de froid.

…

…

…

…

Après cela, le temps s'écoula tranquillement. Les traces de morsure disparurent complètement pendant son week-end, ce qui permit à Bella d'aborder plus sereinement la semaine. Elle avait reprit ses habitudes : elle se levait le matin, se préparait, allait en cours, bossait ses devoirs, allait travailler au restaurent _La Familiale_, discutait avec Rosalie qui bizarrement ne lui fit aucune réflexion, rendait visite à son père, rentrait, se couchait, dormait, et tout ceci sans aucune nouvelle des vampires qui avaient bouleversé sa vie l'espace d'un soir. Elle croisait de temps en temps son frère, sans qu'il n'ait rien de particulier à lui signaler. Bella espérait qu'ils l'avaient oublié : après tout, ils l'auraient déjà contacté, non ? Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, entre sa vie estudiantine, son travail et ses proches. Ses examens approchaient, et elle étudiait plus que jamais : encore un an et elle obtiendrait sa maîtrise, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Un vendredi soir, une semaine jour pour jour après les fâcheux événements, Edward vint la trouver pendant son service. Elle était occupée à débarrasser une table, lorsqu'il se présenta devant elle, angoissé et soucieux.

- Bella, ils m'ont contacté, dit-il sans tact.

A ces mots, elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question et ses mains tremblèrent, manquant de faire tomber les assiettes. Elle releva doucement la tête, n'osant y croire. Elle avait eu le réel espoir durant ces quelques jours que tout ceci ne soit pas vrai.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Le Shérif t'attend demain soir dans son bar à vingt heures, il veut que tu sois habillée en circonstances.

- C'est-à-dire déguisée en strip-teaseuse, rétorqua Bella, remontée. Monsieur exige et Monsieur est servi.

Edward soupira, passant ses mains dans sa tignasse désordonnée avec frustration.

- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire Bella. Je suis coincé, et je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois mêlée à tout cela.

- Tu m'as déjà dis ça, et je suis quand même mêlée à ton bordel.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas sortir me rejoindre ce soir-là ! S'écria-t-il, énervé, avant de regretter ses paroles.

- Mais le mal était déjà fait. Bella était furieuse et blessée.

- C'est sur, il aurait mieux valu que je te laisse te faire tuer comme un moins que rien dans cette ruelle sordide.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons mais son frère lui retint son poignet.

- Écoute, je … Je suis dépassé par tout ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger cette situation.

- Tu aurais dû ne pas emprunter de l'argent pour le dépenser au casino en premier lieu, et tu aurais pu réparer ton erreur en bossant pour lui comme je m'apprête à le faire au lieu d'envoyer de pauvres innocentes se faire drainer.

- Je sais. J'ai merdé. Grave merdé. Je t'accompagne demain soir.

Bella n'osa pas l'envoyer balader. Elle était en fait soulagée que quelqu'un l'accompagne là-bas, même si ce n'était que son irresponsable de petit frère. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire puis s'en retourna finir son service. Auparavant, elle alla voir Tommy pour lui expliquer que le lendemain soir, elle ne pourrait pas venir assurer son service, malgré que le samedi soit la soirée la plus chargée de la semaine et donc riche en pourboire. Elle rentra chez elle, exténuée et anxieuse pour le lendemain.

…

…

…

…

Elle y était. Samedi soir. Vingt heures.

Elle avait attendu toute la journée l'heure fatidique, angoissée et incertaine. Comme exigé, elle avait revêtu une robe quelque peu habillée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter, mais elle avait acheté celle-ci sous la pression de Rosalie, lors d'une de leurs virées shopping. Le col et les bras étaient en dentelle noire tandis que le reste de la robe, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus du genou, était faite d'un tissu noir moulant. Elle était élégante sans être vulgaire. Par contre, Bella n'avait fait aucun autre effort : pas de maquillage, ni de coiffure spéciale, et des petites ballerines aux pieds. Après tout, le vampire n'avait exigé qu'une _tenue_ de circonstance. Edward était venu la chercher vers dix-neuf heure trente, avec la petite auto de Charlie. Ils avaient roulé en silence jusqu'à un coin de la ville que Bella ne connaissait pas du tout. L'ambiance était très différente.

_Digne d'un repaire de vampire_, songea Bella.

La voiture s'arrêta sur un parking plein un peu en périphérie de la ville, et en face se dressait le bar du Shérif de la zone 2 de Louisiane. Les néons rouge sang de l'enseigne clignotaient dans la nuit sombre.

_Monroe's Decadence, cela veut tout dire_, renifla la brune avec dérision. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans la voiture silencieux.

Elle y était. Samedi soir. Vingt heures.

D'un commun accord, ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée d'un pas lent. Devant la porte se tenaient bien évidement les videurs dont le physique en effraierait plus d'un. Vampires évidemment. Autour, il y avait des vampires mais aussi quelques humains, certains s'adonnant à de louches activités. Bella évita de regarder autour d'elle, se contentant de garder les yeux fixés sur le bitume et de suivre son frère. De la musique filtrait à travers la porte, mais pas assez fortement pour en deviner l'air.

Edward s'avança vers les videurs et annonça :

- Edward et Isabella Swan, pour le Shérif.

Un des trois videurs les regarda de haut en bas avant de s'effacer et de leur ouvrir la porte. Il entrèrent et aussitôt, la musique lascive de Jace Everett, _Bad Things_, se fit clairement entendre.

_Approprié_, pensa Bella en laissant son regard dérivé sur les gens emplissant la pièce. Certains étaient accoudés au bar, consommant probablement un True Blood ou de l'alcool. D'autres dansaient sur la piste de danse, de manière plutôt dérangeante, alors que sur l'estrade deux femmes en petite tenue faisaient des mouvements physiquement impossibles sur la barre de pole dance selon l'avis de Bella. Le reste des clients étaient pour la plupart assis sur les banquettes ou autour d'une table, souvent en _charmante_ compagnie.

Finalement, son regard tomba dans celui sardonique du vampire nommé James.

Elle y était. Samedi soir. Vingt heures.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, cela me fera très plaisir !<strong>

**Voulez vous voir d'autres personnages intervenir ? Comme Alice, Jasper, Tanya ou autre ? Quels rôles les aimeriez-vous les voir tenir ?**

**Préféreriez-vous que les vampires soient mortels comme dans True Blood (pieu dans le cœur, sensibles à l'argent …) ou indestructibles comme dans Twilight ? Voulez-vous qu'ils doivent avoir une invitation pour entrer dans une maison ou non ?**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
